Chromatic
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: Swan Queen. Series of color-related drabbles from Emma's POV. Should probably be rated M for language and saucy adult content.
1. Red

**Summary**: Swan Queen. Series of color-related drabbles from Emma's POV. Probably rated M for swearing and extremely suggestive adult themes/content.

**Spoilers**: The entire first Season.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Fair Use.

* * *

**Red**

Her tongue darts out, the tip of it passing over full blood-red lips, and that's maybe when you first know you are attracted to her. Or, at least, when you finally admit that the bodily response you experience every time she's near is something more akin to arousal and not hatred. And Jesus Christ, all the Mayor was doing was licking leftover apple cobbler from her lips after the spoon passed through them and it should NOT make you want to dive across the diner and rip that suit right off of her in front of the entire town and your ten-year-old son. But it's apple cobbler made specifically with the crisp red apples from the large apple tree in her spacious mansion yard. The same one you took a chainsaw to not too long ago. You'd set the whole fucking tree on fire if it elicited another irate response. You're shit-sure that angry sex with Regina would be the best sex you'd ever have in your whole miserable life. You spend entirely too much of your day as it is thinking about the angry red welts you could leave all over her beautiful olive skin in places that could be seen and unseen by the public at large. You can't meet her gaze when she notices you staring and looks at you with an eyebrow raised because you're too busy wondering whether that red lipstick would transfer to your own teeth when you bite into her plump bottom lip. You suddenly wonder if she's a screamer. And maybe she's wondering the same thing about you because there's a deep blush rising on the same skin you'd lick every inch of if she'd let you. You do notice when she winks at you though and now all you can think about is how to get that knowing smirk off her face and make her see red again.


	2. Orange

**Orange**

The fallen leaves are mostly orange now and scattered all over the yard but at least it's relatively nice outside and the sun is high in the sky already and when you offered to rake them you were just being nice anyway; it's fall and you always liked fall the most and you were feeling particularly generous with your time. And maybe trying to butter the Mayor up to ask her out on that date you've been toying around with in your head since that day at the diner with the apple cobbler. You add leaves to yet another pile before you hear the front door swinging open and your kid barreling out, the rubber of his sneakers slapping the concrete walkway. His mother follows behind him, less enthusiastically and more slowly, though her heels on the concrete are definitely louder than your child ever could be, and she's carrying a glass of what you can only assume is orange juice by the looks of it. Henry is flinging himself down into the enormous pile of leaves before either of you can tell him not to but what's done is done and all you can do now is laugh together as he burrows down into the soft orange pile. Regina hands over the glass once she's close enough and you take a sip, finding more than just orange juice there and offer her an appreciative wide smile in return. It _is_ Sunday around 11 a.m. after all. You drink the Mimosa more enthusiastically than maybe you should have which gets you an eyebrow raise from the object of your most recent desires. You barely have time to shrug and place the glass on the lawn before Henry is pulling you down into the leaf pile with him, giggling the entire time. When you look up again Regina is biting her lip and folding her arms in a way that you recognize as a fear of being left out. So you do the only thing your tired, alcohol riddled brain can think of and pull her down too. When you finally get the courage to open your eyes again your stomach flips at the sight. She's smiling and there's a halo of orange leaves around her head and you don't think it's only all about lust anymore.


End file.
